Dream On
by BatteredChild
Summary: One-shot songfic of Nemorin's 'Dream On', Sarah is sick of the way her step mother treats her. JS, let me know what ya think.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Labyrinth. And I don't own the song "Dream On", that belongs to Nemorin. Just out of curiosity has anyone heard of them? I could only find lyrics to one song,Mission of Love,which like this one appears in the Neverending Story III. Oh well, on with the story...

Dream On

_Out in the middle of a lonely street_  
_Got to beware of the kind you meet_

Sarah Williams walked down a quiet street that acted as a short cut to her house. She quickened her pace though, as she knew of the attacks that recently occurred in this area.

_Oh, it makes me want to break away_

She was coming home from the library but only because it was closing for the night. She spent as little time at home as was possible. It had been a year since she had traversed the Labyrinth in order to rescue her younger brother. Ever since then Karen had been treating her worse and worse, Sarah had tried to make an effort and be nice to her but it hadn't achieved anything, so now she stayed away from home as much as possible.

_I'm crying out for love everyday_  
_But nobody can hear my call_

She walked in the house and nobody was home, typical.

Sarah made her way up to her bedroom and lay down on the bed. "I never should have left him." She said to the emptiness of her room. "I understand now, he offered me his love and I refused him. And to what end? So that I could return to a home that holds nothing for me? I'm so stupid."

She stayed like this, berating herself for an hour or so but was interrupted when she heard the front door close.

_Caught in the middle of a danger zone_  
_It's dark in the shade of the nasty's throne_

"Sarah!"

She heard her step mother yelling from downstairs. Quickly wiping the few tears that had escaped from her eyes away she made her way downstairs to see what she had done this time.

"Sarah! What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, I got down here as soon I heard you call."

"Don't speak back to me young lady. Now why haven't you got dinner ready?"

"Well I didn't know when you and Toby would be back so I didn't get anything ready. I'm sorry Karen, I didn't know you wanted me to get dinner. I thought you might also have had it when you were out."

"Well we're back now and we didn't have anything when we were out."

"How was I supposed to know. I didn't see a note and I knew dad wouldn't be home until later because he told me this morning that he'd be working late."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Karen shrieked and Sarah looked at her confused.

"But-"

She was cut off when Karen slapped her across the face. It took her a moment to come out of her shock of being slapped but the stinging sensation in her cheek quickly brought her back to reality. She then turned and walked back to her room hearing Karen yelling after her.

"Sarah get back here, don't you walk away from me."

But Sarah just closed her door and lay down on her bed with a pillow over her head.

_I hear a voice still chasing me_

As she lay there in the silence Sarah heard an echo of a song she had heard a year ago.

"I'll be there for you…"

_But this time I'm gonna make it to the other side_

She made up her mind. She couldn't stay here any longer. "I hope this works." She whispered before crying out…

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away, right now!"

"Please?" she whispered into the silence of the night. "Jareth?"

Just as she was about to give up Jareth appeared before her, only without the bravado of their first encounter.

_Dream on, dream on the neverending story_

"My dear Sarah, why did you do that? I was sure you had enough of me and my Labyrinth. Yet, you wished yourself away, and not to the goblins but to me alone. Why?"

"Jareth, I'm sorry. I never really wanted to turn you down but I was scared for Toby. I didn't know what you would do with him if I accepted your offer. I'm sorry. I don't care if I have to be a servant but I want to come back, I can't stay here any longer." She trailed off and looked down at the floor.

He took her chin lightly in his hand and tilted her head up so she was looking at him once more.

_Dream on_

"Sarah, my offer still stands, if you wish to take it. It will always stand."

_Come with me to the neverending story_

A crystal appeared in his hands. "This is just a crystal," he looked at her and smiled, "but it's not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby." He rolled the globe around in his hand. "For if you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams."

Sarah looked on with a smile.

He offered her the crystal.

"So you want to see your dreams Sarah?"

"I know my dream Jareth. You're my dream."

He took her in his arms and the pair faded out of Sarah's bedroom and into the start of a new life. Together."

_Come with me to the neverending story._

AN: I know, I mixed my 80's fantasy flicks but oh well. Let me know what you think.


End file.
